


Lara Croft au

by mikeellee



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies 2001 2003), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kitty Pryde the adventurer without fear has now a new challenge to overcome. Take the Tiaras of Zanure to Magneto...it was told to be just a legend, however, that never stop Kitty ...now the real problem is. Can she work with Kurt Wagner, her rival,and  and nothing more? And can they remain only rivals after this mission?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: This came to be thanks to all fanarts I saw where Lara and Kitty could be twins if we ignore the bust size.

In a meeting room- white with a few shades of grey in the walls and with blinds in dark tones of grey to match the atmosphere- the light of the sun at its peak hit the window and such spacious room only had 3 people. A woman wearing a dark jacket and jeans side by a blond man wearing a yellow jacket stare down to the person on the other side of the table. The blond man is the one breaking the seriousness by chuckling at the mood.

"Tracking images on the internet is not as hard as you people hope" the woman states calmly relaxing her legs on the table as the man on the other side- a raven man who is now sweating and using a napkin to clean his sweat- and tries to say something. Nonsense is heard and the man has its eyes on the woman. "I have no idea what are you saying, Miss Pryde"

The woman is not phased by this. "Is Katherine Pryde, to you...Shaw, and let´s go back to the fact, I mean, people make erotic fanarts about everything, right Doug?" her eyes land on the blond man who whistles innocently and Kitty shakes her head. "yet, is not hard to trace the new erotic images of me. The ones explicit sexual to make me look like a slut...Shaw, that´s the equivalent of pushing me on kindergarten and is rather pathetic" she states with a smug expression on her face.

"And it is not hard to erase the images...what´s interesting is to see how you seem to never see a boob before...like" Kitty looks at her own chest for a moment. "my boobs are not pointy nor pixeled. And I think Hellfire owns me money again..." and her smile seems to snap Sebastian Shaw rose from his chair and is ready to strike and Kitty only sighs and phase the ground where he was letting his legs be absorbed to the ground.

"Bitch!" Shaw spat and starts to curse Kitty "you only got your money thanks to your father!"

Kitty let her boot prevent his mouth to speak. "You know, the man who lost its power and wanted to attack a mutant who can phase and a man who can understand any language...is not a smart man and can´t speak about money with me" and she gestures to Doug to do his move.

"Sebastian Shaw, you own Katherine Pryde compensation for your defamation" and offers a nice smile now. "you better pay us or we´ll take this to the court again...and you´ll lose more than money and the smidge of dignity this time"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Doug, what´s on the agenda?" Kitty asked once back to her home. The Prydes are incredibly wealthy, but, no one would believe this as Kitty Pryde will never fit the image of a rich daughter.

Doug is checking on his iPhone- the man has no problem in being the secretary and tag along in some of Kitty´s adventures. The Prydes did take him in a few years ago and ever since then Doug never left-and his good mood drops when he notices what´s on the agenda. "Well...first you need to promise you won´t be too upset" Doug tries to sugar-coat.

Kitty stops messing on her machines- a little droid to make breakfast who so far is living only on the realms of ideas- and looks at Doug with a serious look. "Doug...what´s going on?"

Doug now counts until 3 and like Yana often say, and she said that a lot, rip the band-aid. "Kurt Wagner and the alliance want to have a meeting with you..." He trails off.

Kitty narrow her eyes. "that kraut? No...why him?"

"Well...King Magneto wants you both for a mission"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner works for the German government in retrieving ancient relics and so far, Kurt can say he´s really good in his job, in fact, dare he say he´s one of the best. "Well, there´s our Polish friend Miss Pryde" Logan remembers Kurt as if reading his mind. 

Kurt is not impressed. "She´s an American-Polish woman. And yes, I suppose she´s good at her job too" Kurt concedes and looks away. "You think Magneto pick her because she´s the best or because she´s Polish like him?" Kurt asked wondering if King Magneto has a fondness for the woman and Magneto is not a person very easy to please.

Logan shurgs drinking his beer without caring. In his mind a good beer makes even a bad day became less shitty.

"She´s late" Kurt states waving his tail back and forth.

"Or you´re too earlier again!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The alliance presides as King Magneto is overseeing this meeting. Kitty is next to Doug - her support for every single mission and something that Kurt notice at every time their paths cross- and her doe eyes land to the German who is confused by his thoroughly stare. Whatever he meant by that, Kitty responds by a strong instance.

Kurt is a strange German man. Kitty concludes.

"I have a mission for both of you and I insist" Magneto look straight to Kitty this time. "that you two work together. There´s an artifact I need and only you two can retrieve for me" 

"Can you give me details about the mission?" Kurt asked wondering what Magneto may want. For a man who has everything is hard to picture him ever wanting anything, yet, Magento is always full of surprises.

"There´s an item located in the sacred forest of Zanure, there´s a temple...of" he didn´t need to conclude as Kurt and Kitty speak together showing their interest in such case.

" Zaorva and Pheonix, at many, many years ago the people of Zanure worshipped Zaorva and Pheonix and there´s a legend they crafted tiaras that is worthy of Queens... In fact, there´s a legend saying that Zaorva and Pheonix were so pleased by their work that allowed them to evolve their powers and today, Zanure is such powerhouse thanks to such well-made tiaras" Kurt and Kitty speak together and notice how odd is to say something together and Kitty looks away.

Kitty was about to refuse the mission because sure Kurt Wagner, the darling from Germany wouldn´t want to do a mission with Kitty of all people, yet, she couldn´t help by being a surprise when the man speaks first. "I accept the mission"

And now Kitty has no option by accepting the mission. "I accept the mission too"

Logan and Doug are the ones not impressed by this display. "Here we go again" 


	2. Part 2

N/A: Do I know what am I doing here? not really, I´m just trying to do a worldbuilding exercise here. 

Doug is tapping on his shoulder on a rhythmic pattern mimicking an old song as his eyes are vibrated on the screen and his other hand is holding his seat strong enough to make his knuckles white. Logan is next to him and only rolls his eyes at this. "Still afraid of flight?" and Doug Ramsey is really good in those scenarios. "Of course not" Doug lied. "I just like to hold my chair really tight and look at the screen of my flight as my life depends on it...and you?"

Logan is not impressed. "I have meds to sleep...It will take 8 hours to arrive at the capital of Zenore, Saphyr...and it will take more 2 hours to reach our real goal...so no reason for you to look as if you´re about to explode...is making me nervous" and Logan offers the meds to Doug.

The mark has the Genosha´s royal brand and Doug asks. "I thought you dislike Genosha..." Doug states and Logan shurgs off. "I may dislike the country, but, I´ll give credit when is due...their meds work like a charm...which is funny cause half of their populace is linked to the magic of some sort" Logan concludes and Doug nods.

"Logan...do you really believe in that myth of the tiaras? A nation that got so advanced just because they made pretty tiaras for Gods isn´t a bit...racists?" Doug asked still dumbfounded by this myth. People still think the Egyptians in the ancient era had their pyramids craft by aliens even though it was more than prove that no alien civilization help in making those pyramids.

Logan groans for a moment. "Look, if you had me ask this 50 years ago I would say yes...but the thing is, Zenore has a bit of mysticism and I´m not too ignorant to say Pheonix and Zaorva can´t exist...maybe this myth is a bit simplest? yes, but...I can´t say it hasn´t some trace of truth either...Zaorva´s stories are..." he clear his throat for a moment. "something else entirely and I saw enough to at least give the benefit of the doubt in regards of those tiaras"

Doug wanted to ask more but when the flight attendant tells they´ll be flying higher for technical reasons- reasons that Doug has no mind to understand- those questions vanish from his mind. "Ok, wake me up when we land safely"

Logan nods but he asks. "Your friend isn´t very nice if she made you pick a flight knowing you´re that scared" Logan censure, Kitty, with his tone and Doug shakes his head.

"No, she was the one who wanted me to prevent to come...but, I´m her right hand and I´ll not let her be alone in this adventure...I just forget I have this problem with flights" Doug almost chuckles but he took the med and his eyes begin to relax a little until Logan´s voice is no more.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt and Kitty watch the scene for a moment. Kitty can feel his golden eyes on her form-she told Doug to not come, there´s no reason to strain himself on her behalf, but, the dumb boy never listen- and she decides to interject. "He wanted to come...and no, what I should do? Lock him in his room and say wait for me? Plus, I hate to travel on ships...and I know we´ll have to travel on one" she shivers a little and shakes her head looking at Doug´s sleeping form direction. "guess he still wants to protect me" and Kurt sees a fond smile play on her lips and frowns as his head snap to the other direction.

"I´ve no fear on ships or flights..." his tone is low and Kitty looks at him confused. "just saying..." and Kurt is save of saying or receive any response when the flight attendant telling that they´re traveling the pacific ocean and soon will arrive in Zenore, of course, soon means 8 hours.

"Are you two want anything to eat?" the flight attendant offers a sultry smile to Kurt, and Kurt only, ignoring Kitty´s request for a glass of water, and Kurt frowns at this. 

"Mein frau, we would like a glass of water. One for me and one for my companion, bitte?" he flashes a charming smile and the flight attendant humpf loud and leaves without paying any attention to Kitty, who is again, as she looks at Kurt, confused.

"You know her?" she asked distrusted.

"I´ve no idea...and does it matter when we´ll see DC´s movie for 8 hours?" Kurt changes the subject and Kitty´s eye widens as the movie is about Wonder Woman. Kurt´s eyes glace at Kitty who is in awe at the introduction of Wonder woman.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda Szardos is on the back doors where all the flight attendants take their breaks from their duties and Amanda is right now making a call- Terry Simms rudely points his watch at her to say she has only 5 minutes on the phone and is off to distribute snacks to the passengers- once she´s truly alone for the time being.

"Hello, is me...they´re going to your way. Should I ..." she stops talking and only nods her head and sighs one last time. "I understand. It will be as you say." and she hangs up the phone with her face twisted into something unpleasant.

"Amanda...is your turn now" one of the flight attendants states and Amanda is not bothering with good mood or politeness now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kurt..." Kitty speaks and once not getting an answer she tries again. "Miss Germany!" she whispered a bit louder and that jolt him on his seat and his golden eyes are focused on Kitty. It is no longer creepy to see his golden eyes in the dark, but, it does make her think of crypts. 

"You call me Miss Germany?!"

"Do you think...Magneto wants those Tiaras to gift to his daughters or he wants to do something stupid?" Kitty asked and Kurt chuckles at such a question.

"You wake me up for that? Also, only you can call him stupid and not be punished severely...I´m envious of that" his good mood continues. "Now for the tiaras...I think Magneto is selfish enough to want to have the tiaras all for himself"

"And you´ll be ok with that?"

"You think he would share the tiaras with me? Oh, I´m flatter, Katzchen"

"Don´t call me Katzchen"

"Ok, Katzchen"


	3. Part 3

N/A: One of Dr. Strange´s villains is a dude who is a Bavarian ...LIKE KURT. And is tangled to magic thanks to his crazy and negligent family JUST LIKE KURT and his mother was awful just ...JUST LIKE KURT. And the parallels are amazing as those two hate each other because Karl Mordo´s heritage from mother side is NAZI ...NOT LIKE KURT. So...here we go.

Amanda Szardos watches as the passengers are leaving the plane and while Kurt Wagner is giving some flirtatious smiles to one of the stewardesses-and Kitty only rolls her eyes at the sight and moves along ignoring Kurt following behind her- the man never once show any interest in Amanda and she even uses her neckline to her advantage, yet, the man or ignores her or is not impressed or gives all his attention to Kitty Pryde.

As her supervisor lets Amanda leave in a not so gentle way- Amanda rolls her eyes and flips her golden locks- and Amanda puts her hand on her hips and groans as the supervisor is ranting about her indecency or something. "Oh shut up!" she affirms strongly as she moves her hand and the supervisor´s eyes change into a blank stare. "You are no help to me...and you love to nag, luck for you...I have better things to do" and she leaves not looking back to see the supervisor who is struggling to breathe.

Amanda is already away and can hear the people shouting in fear as the supervisor is not breathing-and Amanda is no longer caring as she picks her cellphone and makes another call already with a different outfit and blending in the crowd in the airport - as Amanda has a pretty smile on her face. "Is me...They arrive safely...and yes, the woman is here as well" Amanda is not hiding her disgust. "she´s even uglier in the presence...but, Kurt is here...what´s my next step, Karl Mordo?" and Amanda waits.

And she can hear his phone, a mix of Bavarian accent and Transylvania as well. "You do nothing but following them. Kurt is smart and must be aware of us as well Magneto and as well the lovely Kitty Pryde" Amanda makes a gross-out face and complains about the lovely face.

"She´s so plain and ugly, Karl Mordo...and flat chest...you have to see how plain she is...and seems not intelligent at all" Amanda is exasperated and Karl Mordo only chuckles mockingly.

"If you think she´s ugly and dumb...must be she´s smart and a real beauty...no wonder Kurt Wagner is so interested in the lady instead of you" and he chuckles as Amanda is clearly not pleased.

"She´s ugly. I promise you this. But...we´re not here to talk about her ugliness...What you want to do with her?" Amanda asks breathing in and out as she´s taking a taxi and knowing very well where they´ll go. Kurt and Kitty must follow one path to arrive at the temple. And this is the easier part.

"Amanda, you boring me by making me repeat the same thing again and again. I want to see this woman and Amanda if I have to repeat myself again...I´ll take another portion of your magic" and Amanda winced at this and she can hear Karl Mordo is roaring and Amanda ends the call.

The taxi driver didn´t move from his spot. Waiting for her instruction. "welcome to Zenore!" his tone has a faux friendly tone on his face and asks already tipping on the steering wheel. "Where are we going, madam?"

And Amanda has a mean look on her pretty face. "to the boat fair and fast" and Amanda noticing she has no money or maybe is not caring in the slightest moves her hand to the side and said. "Is a free ride, right?"

And the man nods as the taxi driver is moving to their destination.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Doug is still on a bit sleepy and Logan is the one carrying the sleepy young man-not making much fuss about as some people in the capital of Zenore, Saphyer are minding their own business or thinking something stupid and Logan is in a good mood for once- and now they´re in the boat going to the temple as Kurt explains to one very pale Kitty Pryde.

"Fuck...I hate traveling on boats" she mutters that and Kurt could crack a joke at the sight of the famous Kitty Pryde being so pale by this travel, but, instead, all the man does is sit next to her and begins to talk. "You know when I was small...I used to fear height" his tone is a faux secretive tone and Kitty looks at him perplexed.

"But...you´re an acrobat now...how can you be afraid of heights?" Kitty asked and she notices his tail moving and it seems safer accompany the motion the tail makes then thinking about the ship sinking.

"Because I win my fears...wanna know how?"

"How?"

And the two start talking for a while.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Doug wakes up a few minutes later feeling much better- to the point he´s cracking jokes here and there that aren´t making Logan and Kurt be all that amused, but, Kitty is far too used by those jokes now and has no problem in calling him a nerd as he does the same- and once breaking the ice the man has news.

"Guys, I managed to " he looks around his surroundings one last time until Kitty nods is safer to speak again. "I managed to crack the code of the security of Zenore and I found out something interesting about this country, especially the capital" and now Kurt is interested.

"One, the traffic ticket here is the lowest of the entire world and two, the temple where we´re going is a fake" Doug reveals and Logan and Kurt already knew this but Doug continues. "and I know where the real temple is...now, it makes you think if this country makes a fake temple with fake tiaras to marvel tourist..what they put on the real one?"

"Great job, Doug" Kitty praises him and Kurt is not as happy as Logan is ("we just saved a long trip. We´ve more time to prepare...for whatever it may happen") and his golden eyes are narrowing as Doug and Kitty are talking about the temple and the many possibilities of those tiaras can offer.

Kurt rose from the table not feeling well, an excuse that only Logan isn´t buying, and wants to take a bit of fresh air and is surprised to see Kitty follow him. "Hey, Miss Germany...are you ok?"

"Again, call me Miss Germany is not an insult"

"Are you accepting you´re a Miss?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Bobby Drake is an artist in many ways and is also a man that loves a good prank, however, his pranks usually involve people really believing in lies and Bobby Drake is a fantastic liar. His cellphone rings. "Kurt, hey...how the romantic getaway?" and he puts the phone away as Kurt is speaking something in German. Bobby only laughs at that. "Relax, I´m just joking...or am I?"

"Oh, Bobby do you have the tiaras ready?"

"Oh, yes...but got to ask. You think of all people, Magneto will fall for that? He´s not dumb as a museum´s curator and his daughter knows magic...the lie can only work to some extent" Bobby explains a bit more seriously.

"Well...what other option do we have? Give him the real tiaras?"


	4. Part 4

N/A: Something to write here. No idea what I´m doing here. I tried to do this morning but uhm, inspiration and sleep battle, and sleep wins.

When the ministry of Tourism along with the ministry of culture has to market Saphyr, either for their cultural festivals or just to gather tourists to visit the paradise on Earth- Genosha once, allegedly, took offense to this choice of word but what could they do? The country and its capital are indeed a Utopia on Earth as fair the eyes can see- But just like in many Utopic locations there´re always flaws hidden behind the good facade.

Logan is rubbing his temples as the receptionist is paying more attention to her nail- to her credit, the nails do look fancy and do complete her high maintenance look down to a tee- as the Canadian looks at the plaque and narrow his eyes at the name. "Venus? Ok, Venus, I want my room" and as the others clear their throats- Kurt Wagner gives a pointy look at his friend who rolled his eyes bemused at this obvious interaction- and Logan tries again. "We all want our rooms now, please...Venus!"

And the red hair woman is now opening her make up case- picking a crimson lipstick and applying on her lips not once bothering to even watch or given an iota of attention to the Canadian- Logan groans and stomps away from the red hair and is huffing and puffing like a wolf.

"Ok, I´ll try. The woman from to woman" and Kitty pats Logan´s shoulder and throws a smirk to Kurt- for whatever reason she has to show off to Kurt and Miss Germany, as she loves to call, is paying attention to her movements than the waitress on the hotel´s lounge who was smirking and flipping her hair too much to be natural-and is now facing the red hair.

"Hello, Venus...I´m Kitty Pryde, and me and my associates" Logan throws a big Hey and is ignored. "have a reservation to Azul´s hotel" and a grin plays in her face as she gives the names of each people involved.

Venus nods and starts typing on the computer- opening the check-list and nods one last time- "Yes, it seems the rude Canadian wasn´t lying" and she takes the keys to the rooms. "Logan Howlett key to room 34, Doug Ramsey to room 35 and Kurt and Kitty on room 36" and the smiles died.

"What? No, it was to be different rooms"

"Uhm...no" Venus replied looking at Kitty whose jaw´s drop is drop as Kurt Wagner appears to get his key- Venus sum up the situation nicely and Kurt´s blue fur is a blessing as Kitty doesn´t see the blushing- and the attendant took their few packages to their destinated rooms.

"Hey, you can´t do this!" Kitty states pissed and Venus shurgs off back to her computer. Kitty narrow her eyes and points her finger at the woman with a red resembling to fire. "Do you know Venus is the name of Zaorva?" and she adds. "And in some books she´s a bitch?"

Venus looks up to Kitty bemused. "Could have been a bigger bitch...now, if you´re upset ...you can call the manager to complain"

"Yes"

"In that case, hello, I´m the manager" and adds. "Venus is a very popular name" and points to the other women in the lounge. "We have 5 Venus here"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is a gentleman and offers to share the room with Logan or Doug if Kitty wants- and Kitty would like to have some privacy in this hotel who is already getting a bad review- however, his things were already installed on her room and the attendant already put on his list where Kurt and Kitty are - and now Kitty and Kurt have to share a bed.

"I can sleep in the tub..."

"Shut up, Kurt...we can share a bed for tonight"

And the two stays on the bed- Kurt bitting his lips and counting the stars in the ceiling- as Kitty is listening to his German voice and feeling a bit relaxed. "Your voice is nice"

"Zwolf..." Kurt listens to this and grins softly at her. "Thank you, how could I get the title of Miss Germany if I didn´t get a nice voice"

"Dumbo" she speaks with humor in her voice. 

"Meanie. My ears are lovely too"

"Elf...Azul means blue in their language"

"Blue does look good" in you...he almost adds.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda arrives in the Saphyr and is holding her fists so hard it´s turning white - Amanda is not ready to admit defeat- and once she found out the temple open to all tourists is completely fake.

"No. NO" she states and uses her magic- even chanting an ancient spell- to make people of the fake temple pay, however, while the people are in total stunned and paralyzed -like chickens waiting for be killed-yet, her hands are no longer shimmering.

Amanda, Amanda.

A voice echoes in her head.

We have a deal ...your power is to help find the tiaras...to me.

"I was...and this will help"

Amanda...you´re a terrible liar. Guess I need to take some privileges from you.

"No, Karl Mordo, Please..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Venus is admiring her nails when the clock strikes midnight. She grins happily. "Ok, my shift and mission is over" and she teleports away as a woman with short hair appears as if she was always there.

Venus has far more important things to do than play pretends and now, Pheonix is calling for her...

Whatever those mortals do...is their choice now.


	5. Part 5

N/A: I´m writing this and is pretty early here. Uhm, let´s see what I can do here.

The morning light hit the window announcing the dawn of a new day and Kurt Wagner´s eyes are open and staring at the window- is possible to hear people shouting or merely talking loud in Saphyr and their language seems more musical and whimsical than has any right to be- his head moves to the other side to see Kitty´s head lay on the pillow as her breathing is softly and is a soothing image. "well, it wasn´t such bad night" his tone is light and Kurt slowly rise from his bed, yet, his movements are enough to stir the bed enough to cause Kitty to wake up.

"Hey" she speaks with a sleepy voice and slowly sits on her bed. "Did you sleep well, Miss Germany?" Kitty rubs her eyes and cracks a joke. "Not your usual bedfellow"

"What do you mean?" Kurt tries to ask but Kitty shakes her head and jumps out and claims the bathroom- Kurt let her go first as she´s a lady and gingerly touches the spot she was sleeping- "Still angry with the hotel?"

"Oh, you have no idea"

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Doug and Logan sleep well if only by miles of the distance of each other, and both engaged in small talk. "So, you and Kitty aren´t a thing?" and Doug makes a gross face. 

"Dude, she´s practically my sister...what you´ll tell me Kurt ever dated his sister?"

"Uhm, no. But a woman tries to pose as his sister and bed him...he said no...shouldn´t have told this, Doug ignore I ever said that!"

"Fine, no problem!"

A minute of silence and Doug asks. "You think they are..." no need to describes any further as Logan cough at this insinuation. "Kurt better not tell me...he´s a gentleman and I don´t want to know"

"Kitty is no lady, so, she´ll tell"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is not one to be called "difficult" at the least in terms of customer service she´s rather chill, however, she has her limits and last night the receptionist broke all of them. The manager-no longer the pretty red hair but rather, a bald man wearing a simple suit-is trying to placate her worries and is failing so far- "Miss Pryde, we don´t have any receptionist named Venus and all the other rooms are booked for the week"

Kitty´s face is displeased and is hilarious how her short temper matches Logan. Kurt can admire later, right now, he must make sure Kitty won´t go berserk.

"So, a total strange waltz in and book me and Kitty together?" Kurt asked dubiously as stories of shady hotels and some cheap tactics to earn more money. His golden eyes have a meaningful effect on the poor manager who can only gulp and look away. 

"We have a legend here, don´t let the door open or else Venus will enter and do whatever she wants" the man offers this as an explanation.

"Great, next time I´ll ask for Jack Frost to book my room" Kitty replied hotly. The man looks at her curious. "You´re in Saphyr and you never thought you would be pranked by her Herald?"

"Nor do I ever thought I would have to share my room, no, I didn´t"

"Well, we can´t do anything ...and if you want to give us a bad review is more than fair, but, you two got pranked and we won´t meddle with this affair" the word affair has a peculiar effect on Kitty who looks at everyone and everything but Kurt.

"We can always leave this hotel" Kurt pipes in with an icy tone. Doug and Logan are still too sleepy to react or maybe they´re enjoying the commotion.

"And you think there´s any open vacancy now?" the man replied and Kurt is not pleased neither is Kitty while Logan and Doug aren´t minded in the slightest the show- the other employee and guests are pretending to not paying attention to the commotion- and Kurt has to hold Kitty or else things would go south.

"Well, consider your hotel getting a bad review" Kurt states and his tail wrapped at the mouth of Kitty- the woman is wanting to say nasty words and her eyes look at the entirety of the people in the lounge gazing at them curious- "Bad service and bad story"

His tail is free of her moth and Kitty throws a nasty eye to the manager. 

We´re here to do a mission...

Advanced civilization my ass

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Logan has many contacts and one of them knows how to travel the jungle under the policy´s eyes-the real temple is a secret and one that will remain like that so far- and is a bit of surprise to see who this Logan´s friend is. "Dr. Moira?" Doug and Kitty asked together.

"Stop gawking at me, you two are making me feel old" she jokes and amused and looks around in her bar- the bar is clean and far from the image of a seedy bar, yet, is here where they will break many rules- "Bar is closed for today, Logan...if you want beer...it will be the double"

"Damn!"

"How we´ll travel the jungle?" Kurt asked and Kitty is waiting for the answer and even adds some inquiries. "We can´t travel to boat all the way in, at some point we´ll have to walk in the land..but, what we´ll encounter there is what worry me"

Dr. Moira arch an eyebrow. "You too believe in Zaorva?" and Kitty rolls her eyes at that. "No, I don´t believe in silly legends...but, I heard they have venomous snakes ...the type that inspired those monster movies"

Kurt´s eyes widen at that. "I hate snakes" and Kitty shot a sympathetic look. "Me too, elf, me too"

"Well, lucky for us...snakes won´t be a problem...what will be a problem is what you think is a legend...Zaorva has many children and some of them aren´t picky eaters" Dr. Moira explains as much she can, but, Doug and Kitty aren´t on the same page with the good doctor.

Doug feels sorry for her.

She lost her license as Dr thanks to Genosha and political conflict and now...she´s here speaking about monsters and Zaorva.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda Szardos is a seductive woman and she knows where to found the weak link- a trick her mother taught her and she did pay attention closely- and once she finished her moment of passion with Dr. Rory- a brilliant scientist helping the country with a secret project- the man was so enamored by her looks and, well, for their moment of passion that his lips got loose.

"So, a fake temple...that´s clever and a bit of waste of money too. I mean, can you imagine how must cost to keep up with this rouse?" Amanda asked feigning innocence.

Dr. Rory shurgs off still naked in his bed staring at Amanda´s naked body. "Maybe, but is worth to protect the original temple...there´s something unnatural going there if even the Foundation agrees in to let this fake temple continue ...then is better no one to see the original temple"

"I like magical things"

"We had a magical night..."

"That you did, Dr. Rory"

Now, Amanda only needs to smile coyly at him and narrate a nice lie and the man will guide her to the original temple. Her smile falls and she puts a hand on her temple. "Dr. Rory...I need your help" and the man is too in love to say no.

I´ve my powers cut short but after this...Mordo will have to double my powers...


	6. Part 6

N/A: Here we go. I think.

The smooth water on the river allows the boat to sail peacefully-the sounds of the local jungle. Cicadas are singing their song and all is still. And all is unsettling- a pair of doe eyes are looking at anything but the water and land on Kurt Wagner, the one grinning and having his secrets, and this makes her fear of boats decrease...a little. "Logan knows Dr. Moira?" Kitty asked Kurt- Logan is drinking beer and Doug is looking at the map- her tone was discreet (there´s no reason for being hostile) and was full of curiosity. Logan makes no secret of his immortality nor of the lapses in his memory.

"They didn´t date if you´re thinking that" Kurt replied amused and the elf is now sitting on the edge of the chair next to Kitty. "But, he did date her former assistant..." and winks at her. There´s a joke here but Kitty is not getting or maybe she´s not supposed to get it.

(Fair. His private life is not my concern)

"Ok, but how Logan meets Dr. Moira?" and now Kurt gives a sideway glance-for a minute and nothing more. It feels as if he´s evaluating her and Kitty didn´t show her expression. She´s fearless or at least, can put the act nicely- and finally, Kurt relents.

"He did meet her...in Genosha, Dr. Moira used to work for the medical department of Genosha...before she was expelled" and Kitty blinks at this revelation. "Logan help Dr. Moira to leave Genosha safely as well, Magneto has rules and is very selective to who broke the rules and who can face the consequences" Kurt utter the last part in a low tone.

"Look...if you´re upset for the last mission...Magneto doesn´t do anyone favors!" Kitty defends herself and hoping to sound convincing enough.

Kurt shurgs. "Still...you stole many artifacts on his name, got caught and Magneto protect you from the other world leaders who would love to lock you up or worse" Kurt looks away to admire the birds flying near them- still so silently. The cicadas have stopped singing a long time ago- and Kitty puts her hand on the table.

"Ok, maybe he does favor me for some reason...I don´t know why. He can be a jerk even to his kids...maybe I´d my job good...but then again, if that´s the case...you´re his favorite" Kitty confessed - so prideful to admit her errors but not enough to admit favoritism from the King of Genosha- and her hand touches his face-briefly, maybe, almost ghostly like- forcing his golden eyes to meet hers.

"We´re after those tiaras for him. We´re the same"

No judgment in his eyes nor on her own. "Maybe...but, have you consider those tiaras may be important for the country and we have no right to take it?"

Kitty looks away now- admiring the nothing of this view. The silence is suffocating sometimes- "Sometimes, but, a job is a job...and after all the trouble we went through...say no to Magneto seems as if we waste everyone´s time and money. You know?"

Kurt still doesn´t judge. "I suppose you´re right...and I can´t be a hypocrite now, can I?" and to change the subject Kurt makes the burning question he has for a while. "How do you make this braid?"

And Kitty is forever thankful for this change of topic- the corners of her mouth twisted into a lopsided smile for a small period- and Kitty tells how heer fashion sense is basically this nice braid that everyone loves to cope.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Doug puts his finger on his chin as his blue eyes are studying the map. The intensity is real. "Drop...you´re a terrible actor" Logan states opening the cabin with another beer in hands. "You´re curious to know why Moira is not well...working with Genosha?" and Doug has the decency to look embarrassed.

"If she doesn´t want to tell...I understand. I still remember how she was one of the best doctors in her field and hell, people still quote her words in the university of Genosha" Doug explains and Logan nods not showing to care for Universities or studies.

"Well, you suck as an actor...bub, but if you want to know why she was fired, to put nicely, come with me and don´t scream" Logan suggests and Doug can joke- nervously- that saying such line does feel like something bad will happen.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Moira Mactarget is a brilliant doctor. Well, legally she has her license revoked for the time being - courtesy of King Magneto and the health and science department of Genosha- yet, in her mind, Moira still feels like a doctor. "Oh, is almost 2 O´clock" and she takes a bucket full to the brim with meat and is going to the stern part of her boat.

"Logan, Doug. Hello!" her friendly smiles drop as Logan gesture with his head to the lake and back to the bucket. "Oh, you wanna see? Ok, is time for them to eat"

And Moira approaches slowly. "Do you know the funny thing about mythology?" the question is direct to Doug who shakes his head- either he doesn´t know the answer or can´t answer right now- "Is how myths are fictional until you make it true" and now Moira tossed the meat in the lake.

The meat was floating for a minute or two until a type of eel with 3 heads- if Doug counted right- emerged and starts devouring the meal. One of the heads resembles a bird-not sure what type, but, definitely looks like a bird-and the creature makes a loud sound. A growl and screech and go back to the bottom of the lake.

"Chimeras are a thing Zaorva and I have in common" 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda called Mordo on her cellphone- a sad story along with a good acting props Dr. Rory to do her bidding in all meaning necessary and this includes calls to Germany- and the man, a Baron in his own right thanks to his mother´s machination and manipulations, answers in a good mood.

"Are you perhaps fishing for compliments to reach the barium minimum? Or you want your powers back? Amanda...you don´t order me. You always forget the hierarchy of our relationship!"

"Master, Dr. Rory will be useful and I´m reaching the temple first" Amanda hoped for some flattery. Nothing so far.

"Again, you just did your job...if you want your powers back or something else" the innuendo is not subtle. "brings me the tiaras or that lovely Kitty Pryde...other than that, stop calling me. I´m not your mother" there´s a cruel tone for this line and Amanda can only gulp and clench her jaw.

"I´ll work and do my part, Baron Mordo"

"Good!" and hangs up on her face. Amanda has a problem and she needs Dr. Rory to fix it. She must have stayed holding the telephone for some time because Dr. Rory appears behind her hugging and kissing her cheek.

"Your mother is alright?"

"She´s like usual. Completely lost without me...you must help me, my love"

"Anything for you, Amanda"

For your sake ... it is better to be true.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: I feel I´m dragging this plot a lot. Is just...is hard to make them arrive at the temple at the same time. So, let´s see what I can come up here and well, everything to move the plot forward.

In the circus, at least in the one Amanda/Jimaine grow, have a few laws and one of them is the most important of all them. Mother is always right. And Amanda used to believe in this rule with all her body and soul- her brother too. Their bodies used to worship her word as well as praise their name in a sacrilegious demonstration of love- until Margalia was killed off in a confrontation with Dr. Strange. It changes Amanda´s blind fate for good.

If she can die...she was wrong and if she was wrong...I need a new purpose.

Count Mordo offers a new way to Amanda and Amanda will follow until the end. 

I can do it. Is all about power.

Dr. Rory wrapped his arms around Amanda kissing her neck in a butterfly kisses - a loving image. A loving plan B if anything is to turn souer- and the man points to the distance where her blue eyes can see the image of the temple of Pheonix and Zaorva.

Is a temple, not a pyramid as Amanda thought, and so far the security isn´t as tight as Amanda was hoping.

Oh, since they have a decoy...maybe they never thought in upgrade the security.

"Here is the temple of Zaorva and Pheonix. The tiaras are there." his voice still murmours in her ear and the ship is already porting on their destination, yet, the smile dies off as soon they noticed a new boat already in their place to port.

"What is this?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde could tell something is wrong the moment she steps out of the boat-not in the literal exact moment, as she was so happy to be away from the boat in the first place- and Doug seems to receive the same message. "How many people know about the real temple? And I´m not asking this to avoid to talk about Larry here" and points to the chimera who has one of its heads above looking at Dr. Moira as if recognizing her and only her. "But...I feel we won´t have any easy"

And while Dr. Moira is gushing at the chimera as a mother to a small baby. A small baby who can devour the entire boat if so wishes.

Logan quips in his grumpy voice something more or less "And when our plan is ever easy?" and Kurt laughs amused- Kitty listen to the sound. She never heard this sound before- and adds "it wouldn't be fun if it was too easy" and well, Kitty can´t disagree.

"Oh, I knew the temple wouldn´t be a pyramid...still, do we have..." her words die on her lips as a new boat arrives with a blonde woman who is looking up and down to Kitty as if she´s a fat bug and sending a not so subtle look to Kurt.

Kitty suddenly has the compulsion to hit her face. No idea why, but, she does have the urge to bitch-slap her. Her eyes follow Kurt who is completely clueless or so appear to be. "Kurt, who is she?" she asked in a whisper.

And Kurt shurgs off not knowing what to say. And the blonde woman narrows her eyes at this. Dr. Rory is also not happy with this scene.

"Hello, Kurt. I´m happy to see you again. Not trying to do anything illegal, right?" Amanda asked flicking her blonde hair. Kurt noticed the man next to her who is throwing dirty glares at Kurt and only Kurt.

And Kitty could see the next move as Dr. Rory shots at them. Kitty uses her power and phases everyone, including Kurt, and soon Amanda shots at them with magic- as much Kitty can register- But as the chimera shows all its heads the fight stops.

Dr. Rory halts his hand. "A chimera is here...let´s not split blood now...Pheonix and Zaorva may be watching" Amanda make an ugly face at those words and Dr. Rory doesn´t mention anything.

Amanda cast a spell on them- her magic so dwindles it makes her panting and breath with some difficulty to cast this spell- and now the group can´t move.

"Next time, Kurt...I´ll murder you"

And Dr. Rory and Amanda enter in the temple. Once out of the view the chimera lick Dr. Moira and the spell is broken. "Chimeras can heal almost any curse" she explains to her friends. "few people know this"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Count Mordo is finishing his duties as count. He may have magic, but, ruling a state still requires a sharp mind. Now, in his room, the man is glossing over the big mirror which is cover by a white sheet. A smile places in his face. Is more a smirk than anything else.

The man takes the sheet off and the mirror didn´t show his own reflection. No. It shows Margalia Szardos looking furious at him. "Hello, you poor excuse of a witch. How is your staying in the mirror so far?"

"Release me Mordo or else..."

"Or else what? No one is after you and your daughter want your position. Not you."

"Then ...why keep me?" and she adds with confidence. "you know I have more knowledge in magic than you"

"No, I keep you because I know you´ll be a great sacrifice to one of my ...patrons, let´s say, and in fact, Margalia...you´ll meet one of them right now" and his smirk continues. "don´t worry...is possible your daughter will be there with you in a minute"

"If Jimaine can´t avenger me...Stefan will"

"Stefan? He´s far away as possible ...I think you should have re-think your strategy. Let´s be real...you don´t have time to do anything other than thinking"

And Margalia screams as the mirror is consumed by a green fire. Margalia is about to meet one of Mordo´s patrons.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Father!" Lorna asks as Magneto just concludes his work as king for the day. His attention is now solely on Lorna. "why you want those tiaras anyway?"

"I have my reasons, Lorna"

"Great way to say: none of your business, Lorna"


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Is tempting to make this an intermission where LK and Kitty FUCK, but, I´ll save this for later. Look, Amanda is not very bright and I think those tiaras are only maguffins. Ok, let´s see what I can do here.

Count Mordo´s action must be secretive and fly under everyone´s radar. Especially, considering Dr. Strange is one of his foes and the man-if ignoring his tendency of dating his students- make a blood pact to solve crack all Mordo´s crimes and make him pay. "And now his wife/student is out of the picture...I´m the focus of the so-called hero" Mordo chimed to himself. One of his servants joins his chambers carrying a letter with the royal seal of Ruritania.

"My lord, Ruritania has a new Queen now." noticing the confusion on his lord´s face. The servant is quick to explain. "Apparently, Queen Victoria had two children, but, one of them was a product of an affair and she hides the children and the lover away...as they lived in the US for all their lives...when you took down the original heir to the throne...Queen Victoria used the other child, now a grown-up woman...to ascend to the throne of Ruritania" the servants concludes his explanation and handle the letter.

Mordo makes a loud tsk with his mouth. "So, Queen Victoria wasn´t so pure as she claimed to be?! What a surprise" his laconic way left no room for arguing. "Well, the King and Queen were married by convenience...not love, and he had his affairs...I know, I used that in the past...still, I confess" he pauses reading some lines of the letter. "I didn´t see that one coming"

And the servant adds. "My lord, the coronation, a symbolic one as the legal one was held in private, will count with King Magneto, King Doom and X-men and Avengers"

"I see...and we´re also invited as well...it seems I´ll meet this Judith Walters..." and his eyes gaze upon his servant who already has some answers.

"Me and the others did some dig. Nothing out of the orders about her. I mean, no criminal record, no scandals in her name. And appears to be 100% human" and then the man adds snapping his fingers remembering something. "Oh, yes, she did slept with Kurt Wagner in the past...There´s an alleged accusation of helping him...forging some stole items from England back to Egypt. Sadly, is all speculation...there´s no proof"

"Uhm, is something, thank you, Jarvis. You´d an excellent job. As always, you may leave!" Count Mordo assented and Jarvis bows and leaves. Mordo has to plan.

I need those tiaras. Can I trust Amanda to complete the job?

Let´s think for a moment if she fails...I can´t go there to retrieve the tiaras without as many heroes are so near me and will cause a scene...and Magneto wants those tiaras as well...

"I was a fool in trust in Amanda...but, now, she´s my only pawn for now" Mordo bemoaned as his hands caress his forehead - Amanda´s annoying voice still plagues on his mind- "Oh, I should have contact, Miss Pryde..." He laments and sighs dejectedly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The chimera licks everyone else-only after Dr. Moira is properly "unfrozen"- everyone is free from the spell and can move just fine. And everyone has questions. Logan, being the older guy that travels around the world can explain who the hell is Dr. Rory-thankfully, using small words and sentences- to the others who are baffled by what just happened.

"In a few shorts words, Dr. Rory works for Zephyr and is a big figure here. People trust this man a lot and well, now we see they shouldn´t" Logan replies grumpily. A part of him is grateful for the chimera- he thumbs up to the creature and thank him/her- but the other part hates that he was licked by a monster. "You messed with my hair"

Doug is talking with the Chimera. Equal to equal and is thanking them- "the Chimera has no real gender." and Logan admits that while Doug´s power is not useful for a battle is still a pretty valuable one- and the Chimera is happy to have someone to talk in its own language.

Kitty looks at Kurt completely and utterly suspicious. Tapping her foot on the ground- not refusing a convenient towel Dr. Moira offers so conveniently- and looks at him almost unnerving. "Who is she?" sneered the question as Kurt is with his towel as well.

"I have no idea" is his sincere reply. Sadly, Kitty is not buying.

"Is she one of your exes? Do you like tall, blonde and bouncy?" Kitty asked again and Kurt raises his hand in total defeat.

"I so happen to like women that can kick my ass...You do look more than ready to kick mine. But I have a strong dislike for women that want to kill me...is an oddity, I know"

Kitty is staring at his eyes. "I can´t trust you." and she calls Doug-who only now stops talking with the Chimera- to go with her. "We´ll get the tiaras...no more partnership" and she leaves without letting the man speak.

"Kitty?" Doug tries to speak but Kitty´s eyes held a different type of fire and Doug can read between the lines...better not ask ...now.

Kurt watches as Kitty enters the temple. Logan puts a hand on his shoulder and asks. "She is not one of your exes, right?"

"No..."

"Ok, let´s go...Stay here looking like a kicked puppy is not part of our job" and Kurt has no time to ask what Logan means by that as Logan is also entering the temple.

Kurt sighs. He has work to do. And he can think about Kitty Pryde later...

Dr. Moira decides to stay on land as she and the Chimera have more time to talk. "So, now you see the mortals...we´re very much into dramas" and looks up to see a red hair woman with a playfully smile. "Aren´t we, Venus?"

"And that´s what makes things so funny for me and for my boss!"


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Is this story getting to a closer? I think so. I´m not great with endings but you know...I´ve been reading some books that have some pretty sloppy endings...and yeah I can do better.

As some people may have guessed and pointedly call out in the past, Kitty is no real Archeologist-to be fair, she never claimed to be one- her job is to recover ancient items and not all the Archeologist like to dirty their hands-which is almost funny to Kitty and Doug but that´s not the place or time- usually, Kitty would venture into temples or even fight bad guys-always tunning the Star Wars theme or Indiana Jones just because- and have a blast. Phasing powers are a blessing and if you have the brains to know HOW to use it, well, her job is no longer a job, but, rather a fun ride.

However, today is not the day for such a fun ride. Kitty is growling as her eyes locked at passage number 3. Sweat is covering her forehead- it is a lucky Kitty is with her hair-brained for practical reasons- and is running until she founds a source of light and when she arrives in such a source of light can only state in a deadpan way. "Oh my god, we´re really stuck here?!"

Doug is trying to decipher the languages in the wall and Kurt and Logan are always presented having reached the same conclusion as Kitty. "Yeah, this" Logan points at the central hall where everything and everyone is connected. " is a fucking maze" and Kurt is the only silent as Kitty avoids to even look at him.

Doug now pipes in. "I thought it was magic. You know, Zaorva IS the Mother of Magic" Doug shrugs off as no one seems very inclined to give opinions about magic. Shame. "But turns out this room where we are...is actually connected, no, for real. This room is always spinning so every time one person tries to leave...it will end in the same place...." and he pouts. "Is no magic...just technology and tricks"

Kurt has no time to ask why Doug is disappointed by that. "Can we do something to leave?" his mind wonders about this crazy woman named Amanda and how she is already ahead of them. She must have used magic to pass or Dr. Rory knows a secret.

And Doug gives a big grin to Kitty and Kurt. Only. "Well...I have an idea"

Kurt and Kitty aren´t very amused by that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A good plan is always something controversy if you ask Kitty. I mean, is not that she would reject a good plan or would act without thinking- Some people would argue with Kitty about that. Storm certainly would- most of the time, but, sometimes, a good plan can also be a bad plan. Is all about the point of view.

"So...are you still ignoring me?" Kurt asked and his grin falters a little. "I´d not know Amanda and even if I did why are you being like this?" Kurt demands now losing a bit of patience- Kurt has no idea who this Amanda is or how he meets her IF he ever meets this woman at all- and Kitty looks away to see the big triangle item and back to his golden eyes.

Oh, the same color as the triangle.

"Kitty!"

"I..don´t know...ok" Kitty and Kurt hugging as the woman phased them to the ground to where the triangle is may not be the best hour to have a heart-to-heart talk, although, Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner doesn´t seem to mind this little detail.

And Kurt is certainly not impressed by this answer. "No, it must be something else...and I refused to be hated for something I didn´t do it ...so tell me, why are you treating me like this..." and Kitty tries to scoff but is pointless.

"I don´t know exactly...I...don´t like the idea of you having to sleep with that woman or that you may have noticed her instead...of someone else and at the same time...I don´t like that I care...I´m" she stops and swallows her pride as much she can. "not great with certain feelings" she can feel her check heat up and refuses to look at Kurt. "and I can be immature at times ..."

And Kurt makes a soft "Ohh" and responds again. "I´m not that type of slut ...I would remember if I had slept with a woman, also, I told you...I have a type" he jokes as Kitty didn´t get his meaning. "and if you have trouble with this type of feeling. Is ok...I have too. When I was young...way younger than you" he jabs at her age and Kitty is not impressed. "I once mistake love with sex and well...I was the one having my heart broken" there´s a sad smile now. "and I can be insensitive at times too"

"Triangle!" Kitty said and Kurt looks to the side to see the triangle. "Yeah, let´s have another of those triangles when we spot another triangle" a weak joke but Kurt manages to catch the triangle and Kitty lifts them.

"You could have said...Let´s have a chat next time we see the Chaos Emerald's"

"I stop playing Sonic a long time ago, Katzchen"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan for once thought this would be a fairly easy mission. Solve some puzzles and defeated the bad guys. Nothing simple than that, right? Wrong, when they arrived in what appears to be the grand room, well, Logan noticed two important things- one, this place was built for a giant and he wonders about the logistic of how one would make such place, and, two, Dr. Rory´s body lays 10 feet away from them as Amanda is greeting them with an insane grin as her eyes are twitching- Doug is the one to say something about the situation.

"Ok...now, we have a problem" Doug mentions and Logan would like to say something "No shit, Sherlock" but his eyes spot Amanda´s hands holding the Tiaras. Shit, he thought, she is already found the tiaras.

Kurt and Kitty noticed this fact as well. "Katzchen, do you have a plan?" and Kitty send a glare to Kurt and thankfully he seems to get the message. Distract and take the tiaras out of her hands, easy said and done-especially now as Amanda starts laughing manically and puts the two tiaras together forming a new one- "NOW I SHALL BE THE POWERFUL ONE. MORDO WILL BOW TO ME"

And Amanda puts the Tiara. Said item made her glowing - so bright the group closes their eyes and even look away- however, soon the glow was followed by screams. Her screams.

Her body starts to mutated into something grotesque. Her flesh increases of size as her form resembles less and less of a human, until, finally, there´s nothing wearing the tiara. The glow stops and the group looks to see flesh, blood and now two seperated tiaras looks completely clean.

Kurt looks at Kitty. "Wanna an advice? Let´s say there´re no tiaras here..."

"I agree with you"


	10. Final part

N/A: YES...THE ENDING!

Magneto is one to believe in the power, no matter the source. So, when Wanda mentioned those tiaras-along with the piece of information it was made for Outer Gods- Magneto wanted them. Many volunteers, yet, Magneto pick Kitty and Kurt because he believes them to be the best. And when they arrive in the lounge room with the tiaras. Magneto inwardly smiles approving. He made a wise decision.

Kitty looks at Kurt as the man is tranquil as always. Really, no one knows Kurt Wagner unless he wants you to know him-something Magneto is not very fond of...what if Kurt decides to be an enemy tomorrow?- for now, Magneto can be a gracious host. "the tiaras, please"

"Those tiaras won´t look good on you, Mags" Kitty quips. "but, Im not here to judge" and they hand the tiaras to Magneto. Once he touche it...nothing happens.

No divine light.

No power-up.

Nothing. 

Just regular tiaras and Magneto may be seething on the inside, but, on the outside, he can be still a gracious host. "Thank you for the tiaras, my daughter Lorna will take care of the payment" and with this Kitty and Kurt left the King of Genosha in peace.

The tiaras are nothing more than just regular tiaras. Wanda was wrong.

"Well, they´re pretty so why not?" and inspecting the tiaras once again he deduces who would be the better fit for the tiaras. "better give to my daughters or else they will try to kick me out of Genosha...again"

Family is such a strange thing if you ask Magneto. Meanwhile, Wanda is sneezing as she has the feeling her father has another stupid plot in mind. "What´s new?"

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty grabs Kurt´s arm as they´re out of the palace and from Magneto. She looks in awe at his golden eyes. "How? I thought...oh my god, that was incredible" and she tackles the elf for a hug. Kurt is not refusing the hug not even when her braided hair can also serve as a whip -it hits his face slightly and again, Kurt is not complaining- and now the man speaks. 

"Bobby is good at making things at the fly" Kurt explains.

"And Magneto won´t ever found out?"

"If he does we can always say how dangerous the tiaras are and how he was practically asking us for breaking the law from a country that will gladly retaliate" Kurt winks at Kitty and it seems the conversation ends, well, at least, in regards the tiaras.

"Now...what we do?" Kitty asked still keeping eye contact with him.

"Now...we take a coffee and worry for the next adventure"

"Together?"

"If you want"

Logan and Doug watch the scene and fist bump discretely. One less problem for them to worry about. "Wait!" Doug now remembers something. "and if someone tries to go after the real tiaras?" and Logan ponders on this matter for less than a second.

"You mean if someone thinks Magneto is lying about the tiaras? Well, they can go after the tiaras all they want...the tiaras won´t want to leave, bud"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Mordo is at the coronation celebration- a mere formality as by all legal eyes and aspects, Judith is the new ruler of Ruritania- along with Dr. Doom, Magneto, moreover many other leaders. Alliances can be forge as well they can be broken. The Queen is donning with the traditional jewelry and the tiara of power-not literally speaking. Is just an old tiara that is embedded with traditions- and Mordo can be amicable as much he needs to be.

Magneto is frowning and discretely jabbing some of Wanda´s old stories. "magic tiaras are nonsense" and Dr. Doom is the one to defend the magic tiaras reputation.

Mordo can put 1 and 1 together. "So...the tiaras don´t want to leave the temple...oh well" at least he feeds his master with a good soul and there´s no other Szardos to bother him.

If the tiaras are impossible to fetch, then, Mordo can think in a new plan, however, not today.

"All hail to the Queen" they all salute as Judith enters the area. She watches her allies and enemies with cold eyes and a fake smile. Is all a game of power and Mordo as well Judith don´t play to lose.


End file.
